Wonderwall
by Some Whispers
Summary: Hermione era sua referência, seu ponto de equilíbrio.


_Dois de maio de 1999_. Fazia exatamente um ano. Um ano que apenas uma linha tênue separara sentimentos tão opostos. Alívio e frustração, calmaria e revolta, tristeza e alegria, vitória e derrota.

Sentado na grama do jardim da Toca, Ronald teve a perfeita ilustração do que acontecera enquanto observava o céu. Pontos brilhantes tentavam a todo custo, clarear a espessa camada negra. O escuro parecia imensamente maior e dominante, contudo, aos poucos as luzes fizeram-se cada vez mais fortes e sobressaíram-se, tentando preencher cada espaço obscuro, _tentando disseminar as trevas_.

Os lábios do garoto arquearam-se para cima quase que imperceptivelmente, mas a opacidade não deixou seus olhos. Ainda era difícil aceitar as consequências da vitória, era complicado lhe dar com as perdas e tentar, a cada dia, curar as marcas deixadas pela Guerra. Já havia se passado um ano, no entanto, poderia se passar mais cinco ou cinquenta que mesmo assim algumas feridas nunca se curariam completamente. Elas até poderiam cicatrizar, mas deixariam sequelas e vez ou outra causariam dor... É claro que existia remédio e várias formas de sentir-se melhor...

— Ron? — uma baixa e serena voz cortou o silêncio da noite.

Ronald ergueu a cabeça para observar quem o chamara.

Ali em sua frente estava um dos remédios. Um dos mais imprescindíveis, a _sua_ forma de sentir-se melhor.

Hermione sorriu rapidamente e com a mão esquerda, que estava vazia, ela ajeitou uma mecha de seu cabelo que havia se desprendido do coque devido à força do vento. Em sua mão direita, ela trazia uma grossa manta de cor escura. Percebendo que o olhar do ruivo recaiu sobre tal objeto, ela logo tratou de explicar.

— Eu estava olhando pela janela do quarto de Gina e vi que você estava aqui e como parecia muito frio aqui de fora e _realmente está_, eu trouxe isso para você — a castanha concluiu ao estender a manta.

— Obrigado — ele disse ao pegá-la e enrolá-la no corpo.

Por alguns segundos a garota ficou em pé, fitando o nada assim como Ronald fazia.

— Porque não fica aqui comigo? — ele disse quando ela fez menção de se virar para voltar a Toca.

— Está frio aqui — Hermione falou enquanto passava os próprios braços em volta de seu corpo.

— Tem espaço suficiente para nós dois — Ronald esticou a manta que estava enrolada em seu corpo e com um movimento de cabeça, convidou a garota para ocupar o espaço a seu lado.

Hermione hesitou por um milésimo de segundo, mas sem delongas fez o que lhe foi sugerido.

Assim que ela se sentou, Ron colocou a outra parte da manta sobre os ombros dela. Eles ficaram tão próximos que as laterais de seus corpos uniram-se e Ronald não importou-se em deixar seus dedos roçarem levemente os dedos de Hermione.

— O que fazia sozinho aqui? — ela perguntou.

— Só estava... pensando — Ronald suspirou e Hermione entendeu.

A verdade é que ele saiu da casa no momento em que Jorge apareceu para o jantar com os olhos vermelhos e Molly correu para a sala aos prantos quando praticamente todos os outros tentavam se controlar ou se consolar. Ronald nunca tivera muito tato em relação a sentimentos e Hermione sabia muito bem disso na mesma medida em que admirava o quanto ele se esforçava para suportar as dificuldades e manter a expressão, mesmo que superficial, serena, além de estar sempre disposto a quem precisasse.

— Hoje era para ser um dia feliz — ele sussurrou — Um dia com comemorações e _só_.

— Ah, Ron! Como seria _perfeito_ se fosse assim... Mas infelizmente não é dessa forma — ela deu uma breve pausa — É claro que nós ganhamos _muita coisa_ ao vencer essa Guerra, mas nada vem fácil... E acho que não há nenhuma guerra onde o lado vencedor saia completamente vencedor, entende o que eu quero dizer? — Ronald fez uma careta de desentendimento — Por exemplo, — ela prosseguiu — sempre há baixas de ambos os lados de quem disputa uma batalha e para que se vença existem consequências e sacrifícios... Não que isso seja obrigatório ou algo assim, mas é o que acontece na maioria das vezes.

— Eu entendo isso, mas é tão difícil aceitar! — Ron fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça — As coisas pareciam _bem_ e hoje... Veja só o que aconteceu hoje! Parece que voltamos ao marco zero, parece que estamos sofrendo do mesmo modo como sofremos há um ano! E será assim em abril quando Jorge fizer aniversário sozinho, será assim em várias outras datas! As coisas pareciam tão melhores desde aquele dia em que Teddy disse _papa' _pela primeira vez e abraçou a foto do Remo que estava em suas pequenas mãozinhas... _Esse sofrimento nunca vai ter fim, Mione_.

— Ron! Não... Não diga isso, não pense assim, por favor. Temos que nos esforçar para superarmos isso.

— Acontece que eu estou cansado, Hermione — ele disse, alterando seu tom de voz — Até quando teremos que nos esforçar? Esse esforço diário está me matando, me enlouquecendo e às vezes tudo o que eu quero é me livrar dessa farsa de que tudo está bem, _porque não está_!

— As coisas se ajeitarão, Ron. E um dia, tudo ficará bem.

— _Eu não consigo acreditar que as coisas ficarão bem!_ Não mais. Eu... eu estou desistindo — ele terminou a frase em um sussurro e abaixou a cabeça.

Hermione arfou e virou o corpo na direção do ruivo.

— Ronald... Você... Não pode fazer isso. Definitivamente, não pode. Sua família precisa de você mais do que nunca e você também precisa deles. Eu não deixarei que desista disso porque _eu também preciso de você_! Ron, olhe para mim... — ela pediu com a voz trêmula.

O garoto ergueu a cabeça e virou-se para o lado para em seguida mirar os orbes castanhos.

_O que é que ele havia dito mesmo?_ Por acaso ele disse para _aquela garota_ que acabara de falar que _precisava dele_ que ia desistir?

Ele não podia fazer aquilo, nem ao menos devia ter cogitado tal possibilidade. Bastou olhá-la nos olhos para retomar a sanidade. Bastou olhá-la nos olhos para sentir-se seguro e confiante. Era isso que Ronald sempre fazia ou almejava fazer quando nos tempos de guerra sentia-se perdido. Hermione era sua referência, seu ponto de equilíbrio. E tudo isso por causa daqueles olhos acompanhados pela forte presença daquele pequeno corpo físico, que continha alma e bravura milhões de vezes maiores que o próprio tamanho. A presença dela fazia com que ele se sentisse imune a qualquer alvo, ele se tornava inatingível. Hermione o protegia mesmo estando inconsciente do fato. Hermione era um anjo. A propósito, será que ninguém havia percebido algo tão óbvio como aquele? _Aquela garota era um anjo_. Haviam tantos indícios sobre aquilo que o ruivo espantou-se ao pensar que ninguém mais percebera aquilo. Primeiramente, ela preocupava-se com as feridas tanto emocionais quanto físicas dos outros para depois pensar em si própria, buscava e defendia os direitos dos homens e até mesmo dos elfos, possuía uma rara nobreza de espírito e nos momentos difíceis sempre tomava as decisões certas por mais inadequadas que parecessem, além de tudo isso, _ela tinha um bom coração_. Mesmo no período de conflitos Ronald nunca ouvira escapar de sua boca uma única palavra em que ela desejasse mal para alguém, nem mesmo para os inimigos. Hermione era um anjo. _Seu anjo_.

E aquela celestial criatura havia dito que precisava _dele_. Ele que por várias vezes havia sido desprovido de bons modos, que havia desejado vingar-se dos inimigos, que tinha até mesmo em um momento de fraqueza deixado os amigos...

E ela disse que precisava dele... E ele queria pelo menos ser um pouco do que ela era para acreditar que a merecia...

— Mione... — ele sussurrou ao passar o polegar pela bochecha naturalmente corada — É tão absurdo pensar que _você_ precisa de mim. Eu nunca consegui passar segurança para outras pessoas, nunca consegui ser muito paciente e centrado, assim como você é.

— _Absurdo_ é você dizer isso, Ron. Você se diminui demais, não faz a mínima ideia do quanto significa... Mas um dia você enxergará isso e eu vou ajudá-lo.

— E eu posso saber como você fará isso?

— Ficando ao seu lado — ela disse ao pousar a cabeça no ombro do ruivo e estrategicamente esconder o rosto.

— Sendo assim, eu não me empenharei muito para enxergar isso logo, afinal, _quero que fique ao meu lado por muito tempo_. — ele beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça — E quero ser para você um dia tudo o que você é para mim.

— Não se preocupe sobre isso — ela retrucou — Você _já é_ o suficiente para mim.

E então não foi preciso dizer mais nada, afinal, os gestos falavam por eles, os olhares explicavam e cada batida do coração os entregava. Era uma relação de recíproca necessidade. Um suportava pelo outro, um visava o bem do outro. Se sorrisse, se chorasse, se doesse, se magoasse, se ganhasse, se caísse, se derrotasse... Um estava ali pelo outro e para sempre ficaria.

Ronald mirou o céu e Hermione fez o mesmo. Um risco brilhante cortou o céu de uma ponta a outra e passou por entre as demais estrelas. Ambos fizeram um pedido. Não pensaram do mesmo modo, contudo, os desejos que no futuro se realizariam, mesmo traçados em rumos um pouco diferentes, seguiriam para o mesmo caminho.

**N/A:** Esta fanfic foi baseada na música _You're my Angel_, do _Switchfoot_. Eu a escrevi há algum tempo e decidi postá-la aqui quando a encontrei perdida pelos meus aquivos... Enfim, eu espero que vocês gostem! xx


End file.
